Purity's Queen
by magicisreal
Summary: When Robin goes to the video store and the girl at the counter tells him a mysterious prophecy, he naturally assumes that she is completely insane. That is, until her prediction comes true and she shows up on the Titan's doorstep. StarRobin, RavenBB
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the titans. But I own you! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Now on with the story.   
  
* * *   
  
"I have a new task for you, dear daughter," he said, the candel light illuminating his face eerily. She blinked.   
  
"Father, I sense that you are scared," she said quietly. "What is it?" He sighed harshly.   
  
"Atran. He managed to escape us by some sort of teleportation. The royals think it might have been a spell. Others believe it to be an opening to other times in Earth. All we know is that he is in the future, causing havoc on a world that does not deserve him. They have casted a circle and seen that he needs to be brought back immediately."   
  
She swallowed a lump in her throat.   
  
"And you have assigned me to retrieve him."   
  
"Yes," he admitted reluctantly. "You posses powers that not even the gods can control. You are a princess of the warriors. I don't think you realize everything that you can do just yet, but you will. Once you return here, you shall be blessed with the faith of all the people. But more importantly, you will know who you are. I bid you farewell, daughter, for you are to depart tomorrow."   
  
* * *   
  
"Do you have any three's?"   
  
"Go fish."   
  
"Alright," Starfire said happily, "I'll go upstairs and get the poles!"   
  
"No, I mean pick a card," Robin explained. "I don't have any three's in my hand, so you have to take the top card from the deck. Get it?"   
  
"I think so," she said, nodding and slipping the next card from the pile into her slender fingers.   
  
"So now it's my turn. Do you have a Queen?"   
  
"Yes! On my planet we call her Ñýčďëñâđĩķŀ!"   
  
"Uh…How about we just watch a movie?" he said, putting his cards down on the table and looking up at the pretty alien girl. She smiled.   
  
What could you expect from a newcomer to Earth? Nothing but a whole lot of those smiles.   
  
"I'll make some pop corn!" she sang, and floated into the kitchen. Robin looked up from the table at his fellow teammates.   
"So what'll it be tonight?" he asked them.   
  
"Comedy!" BeastBoy immediately yelled.   
  
"Sci-Fi," Cyborg said next. "How about 'The Matrix'?"   
  
"Dude, we've seen that every week that you've chosen!" BeastBoy told him.   
  
"Horror," Raven said in a dull monotone.   
  
"Okay!" Robin said automatically, having not heard any of their words. "Action it is!" He was out the door before they could protest.   
  
  
The evening air was crisp and cool as he walked down the street his cape ruffling behind him. It had been a dull day in Gotham City, to say the least.   
  
He stopped in front of the Video Emporium and opened the door, the soft sound of tinkling bells meeting his ears above him. The girl at the rental table blew a bubble at him.   
  
He ignored her and began to pursue his task for the perfect movie.   
  
"Hmm…'X-men'…That's Sci-Fi and Action, but not horror or comedy…'Titanic'…uugh… 'Blair Witch Project'… definitely scary…no, it'll give Star nightmares… 'Pirates of the Caribbean'…Let's see, Action, Comedy, Horror…Good enough for me." He picked up the square box and went to the check out table.   
  
"Will this be all?" the girl asked.   
  
"Yeah, I think," he replied.   
  
"Good choice," she said. "I went to see it in theaters the week it came…" She stopped, and looked at him meaningfully. "Robin, Listen to me."   
  
"Hu?" he said, dumfounded.   
  
"Just listen, alright? When you walk out of here, there will be a man with a cloak covering his face. Ignore him. Pretend not to even notice him."   
  
"What are you─?"   
  
"Tomorrow night there's going to be a knock at your door. It will be me, but I won't look like this."   
  
He paused, thinking this girl's head was totally up in the sky, but still being curious for some reason.   
  
"How will I know what you'll look like?" he asked.   
  
"Just remember the color purple. It's the first thing you'll see." She stopped again, her body frozen, and suddenly returned to talking about the movie, dull once again. "…The first week it came out, and it's pretty cool." She handed him the bag and he slapped a five dollar bill on the table, bolting out of the door.   
  
Sure enough, as soon as he did a mysterious figure in a long black coat swiftly floated up to him.   
  
Robin tried to act nonchalant as he walked by, but as soon as the man was past, he sprinted all the way back to the tower.   
  
* * *   
  
He threw the tape on the couch, deciding to keep his mouth shut about what had happened at the movie store unless something else happened.   
  
"Pirates of the Caribbean…Man, that's not Sci-Fi!" Cyborg complained.   
  
"Oh, but it is," Robin said weakly, plopping down onto the couch beside Starfire. "The special effects are supposed to be way ahead of their time." His robotic friend looked grumpy, but said nothing.   
  
"The man on the box looks wonderfully heroic!" Starfire exclaimed, lacing her fingers and staring at the picture of Orlando Bloom giddily.   
  
Raven floated the tape into the VCR and it began to play. Robin didn't notice any of it. He was too obsessed with his own thoughts, and had a good reason to be. Who was that girl? What did she want from them?   
  
He sat, knee-deep in questions, and watched Star next to him. She was transfixed with the screen and the British actor upon it.   
  
BeastBoy attempted to casually yawn and drop his arm onto Raven's shoulder next to him. She glared, clearly annoyed with his boyish antics, and his hair caught fire.   
  
"I'll take that as a no," he said, frantically putting his head out. Cyborg snickered.   
  
Robin didn't even smile.   
  
He was too busy trying to remember the color purple.   
  
~~* * *~~   
  
A/N: AAGH!!!! I'm done.   
  
  


  
  
  



	2. Meeting

Disclaimer: uh…I don't own anything and… funny stuff!

***  
The next morning, there was a loud knock on the door of the tower. Robin revived himself from his slumber and stumbled over to open it.   
  
"Hello, Robin," the girl from the video store said softly, smiling at him.   
  
"Uh…Hey," he said cautiously. "I thought you said that you were going to look different when we met."   
  
She laughed. A low, deep, evil laugh. Not a woman's laugh.   
  
She morphed, very suddenly, into the cloaked figure he's seen on the street just last night. Reaching out to him…He was going to kill…kill his friends…Oh god…   
  
"Arrg!" the man said. Robin looked up into the face of not pure evil, but Jack Sparrow. "The Black Pearl be mine!"   
  
He started doing a sort of clumsy jig and singing in an outrageously out-of-tune version of "A Pirate's Life for Me".   
  
"Yo Ho, Yo Ho!" he sang, joined by Cyborg, Starfire, BeastBoy and Raven as Backups.   
  
"Oh No," Robin muttered, realizing that he was dancing, too. Not to mention dressed in full-on sailing gear. "NNNNNOOOOO!"   
  
He sprung from his bed, sweat pouring down his face. What an odd dream.   
  
He removed himself from bed and started down the stairs, but was stopped at the sight the lay before him.   
  
Starfire was on the down-stairs couch, having a full-on make out session with Orlando Bloom.   
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! NOT AGAIN!"   
  
"GET OFF HER!" he screamed, and this time really woke from his demented dream-world.   
  
"Good lord," he muttered, running down the stairs before he could let anything weird happen. "That's the last time I eat one of BeastBoy's tofu tacos." He halted when he heard Starfire talking.   
  
"Oh, Will!" she sighed.   
  
"Don't!" Robin said. "Don't do this to me! Oh, not again." He let in a sharp intake of breath. "GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!" he yelled insanely, jumping over the last few steps.   
  
Star was sitting two inches away from the television, which was playing 'Pirates of the Caribbean' for the fourth time. She blushed furiously.   
  
"Robin, I…I was just…I was merely…Ah…," she stuttered. It was rather obvious that she had been talking to the screen, and he had made an utter moron of himself.   
  
"Okay…That never happened."   
  
Star nodded.   
  
"Right," He said, finishing the subject with an abrupt hault. "Want breakfast?"   
  
"That sounds nice," she said, grinning politely. "Perhaps some mint-frosting dipped chicken wings with a side dish of green nail polish?"   
  
Robin stared at her for a moment, horrified.   
  
"…Yeah, sure," he finally grumbled. "Whatever you want." He watched her float giddily into the kitchen, her hair flying behind her.   
  
"Oh, Robin!" she cried above the sound of clanging pots and pans behind the boy wonder, "You MUST try some! It is even better than my forgiveness pudding!"   
  
Robin snorted.   
  
"My toenail clippings are better than that," he said quietly.   
  
"Oh, I know that they are quite tasty!" Star said, obviously having heard him. "I put some of them in my last batch for flavor!"   
  
Robin ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him.   
  
* * *   
  
When he came back out a few minutes afterwards, the team was sitting at the kitchen table, Starfire chomping on her horrible meal while the others eating an assortment of goods from McDonald's.   
  
"When we saw what Star had done to the kitchen," Cy explained, eating his extra-super-mega-large platter of pancakes, "I had Raven fly over and get us some real food."   
  
Star looked sheepish. Robin wondered why, until he looked at the oven and counter tops, which were caked with nail polish and frosting.   
  
"Oh," he said in understanding, and grabbed an egg McMuffin, walking into the living room and planting himself once again on the couch, where he lay with his head on the arm. He had a horrible headache.   
  
Purple.   
  
What did it mean? What could a simple color possibly mean, if she had wanted him to remember it so strongly?   
  
He contemplated this for awhile, and the next thing he knew the world drifted away from him and he fell asleep.   
  
* * *   
  
It was sunset when Robin woke. He opened his eyes cautiously, afraid that he was dreaming again. After making sure that everything was perfectly normal, he trusted his mind and sat up, sighing.   
  
"I was wondering when you'd be up," he heard a voice say from beside him. He turned to look, and had one of the biggest shocks he'd ever had in his life.   
  
There she was, no mistaking it.   
  
Her eyes were purple, everywhere. Even the whites were dim lavender. It was sort of spooky, but also a little spectacular. Her hair was a sort of lime green, bright and shiny with little streaks of gold around the ends. She even had a costume; a beautiful, silky white thing with a large slit in the stomach and blue ribbons tied around her arms, neck and legs, the ends spiraling everywhere. She was odd, in some ways, but in others maybe even mesmerizing.   
  
She smiled warmly at him.   
  
"Hello, Robin. You were out for quite awhile."   
  
* * *   
  
(A/N: You can find a picture I drew of Rigil Here:   
  
a n g e l f i r e . c o m / m o on /r i g i l / R i g i  l . j p g

(without the spaces of course)  
  
  



End file.
